An Unlikely Hero
by Hazeleyed487
Summary: Eggman is up to no good again, but this time it's different, can a certain robot rise to the challenge and protect the one that he loves? BokkunXCream
1. Chapter 1

**I am so sorry everyone, I am brain dead for the other stories, so I decided to do a one-shot, but then after some thinking I decided to just start this story, it is going to be fairly short, maybe six chapters at the most. This one shall be a Bokkun X Cream one because no matter how many people hate this pairing, I think it's absolutely adorable. So all of you haters, you can go ahead and hate all you want, just please do it in your head and not in my, or anyone else's stories please. :) Well, aside from that, I hope you all enjoy this!**

* * *

><p>"Stupid Eggman." A frustrated little imp-like robot muttered as he kicked a apple out of the tree that he was sitting in.<p>

Recently, Dr. Eggman had sent Bokkun on a mission. A simple mission, just to make sure that Sonic falls into one of Eggmans traps, easy enough.

The Doctor was so surprised that Bokkun had actually completed the mission. He was also grateful, so grateful that he had plans to send him out on another. At first Bokkun was happy to do more work for him, hopefully earning a higher position in the base. That was until he found out just what exactly his mission was.

Bokkun couldn't do it, he shouldn't do it, he _wouldn't _do it. Not in a million years, not in a billions years, not _ever._ Now, what was that mission you ask?

To kidnap Cream The Rabbit.

This wasn't a normal kidnapping. Usually Eggman only kidnapped to lure Sonic in, but this time, that wasn't his intention at all.

His plan was to use a machine to copy all of Creams memories and knowledge from her brain onto a computer, with her being the supporter and not fighting much besides the times she uses Cheese, she was always with the Sonic gang and therefor she knew almost everything about them, and she would be easiest to catch if caught alone.

Bokkun wouldn't do this to her, his secret crush. Not that it is going to do him any good, he had next to no chance with Cream before. But now, he had next to no chance with her _and_ now he will never get a chance to be promoted up to a higher rank.

Bokkun refused to go back to the base, not until he had some time to himself at least.

_"I wonder if I could ever quit.." _Bokkun was suddenly snapped out of his daze when he heard a beautiful, high pitched voice from below.

"Oh Cheese, I wonder if mama will like these."

"What is she doing here?" Bokkun asked himself as he move up a little bit on his branch, to get a better view.

"Chao chao!" The blue chao exclaimed as it held a couple of pretty tulips. **(A/N: I am referring Cheese as 'Genderless' in this story, although sometimes I might call it a 'he')**

"You're right Cheese, she will love them." Cream agreed with a nod as she continued to pick flowers.

_"I still don't get how she understands those things." _Bokkun thought to himself as he continued to watch.

He move up a little more so he could hear better, breaking a small branch and having it land on the ground next to Cheese. The young Chao looked up alarmed while Bokkun held his breathe.

"Chao?" A question mark appeared above Cheeses' head as he looked up at the tree.

"What is it Cheese?" Cream asked as she turned around. Cheese said nothing at first, a couple quiet seconds later the Chao just shrugged and shook his head.

"Chao."

"Oh, okay, well we'd better get going before it gets dark." Cream said. The chao nodded and the two turned around and started walking until..

_Thud. _

"Huh?" Cream said as she turned around, only to find Bokkun on the ground, rubbing his head. She gasped.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she rushed up to him.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said as he stopped rubbing his head, looking up. His eyes widened.

"Hey, aren't you Bokkun? You work for Eggman."

Bokkun held his breathe and closed his eyes, waiting for her to scream and run away, or call him names like others. After a couple of seconds he realized neither had happened, he opened his eyes to still see Cream standing there with a warm smile on her face.

"Wha-? You're still here." Bokkun said, completely confused.

"Well you're hurt, and I don't care if you work for someone bad. I want to help you." She said sweetly, making Bokkun blush, just slightly.

"Are you sure you're fine?" She asked, looking at his head.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, just a little sore." He replied, getting up.

"Oh, okay."

Suddenly, an unknown force rammed into Bokkuns side, causing him to fall on the ground again.

"Huh?" He asked, confused. Cream gasped.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she helped him up, causing him to blush yet again.

"Yeah, what hit me?" He asked.

"Chao chao" Cheese muttered as he glared at Bokkun.

"Cheese! That wasn't very nice!" Cream scolded the Chao.

"Say you're sorry." Cream directed.

"Chao." Cheese replied, sticking his nose in the air. Cream continued to stare at him until he finally gave up, he flew up to Bokkun with his head down.

"Chao chao." He apologized, just then he looked up slightly, glaring and giving an evil smile.

"Ah!" Bokkun stepped back slightly.

"Did you just see that?" He asked Cream. She cocked her head in confusion.

"See what?"

"Never mind." Bokkun replied, shaking his head.

"You're hurt!" She suddenly exclaimed.

"Wha-?" He felt the back of his head, when he looked at his hand it had some dark blue ooze dripping down his glove.

"Come with me back to my help where I can help you." Cream said. Bokkun looked up at her, then to Cheese who was glaring at him as he made a fist with his left hand while pounding his right.

"Uh-uh no t-that's fine." Bokkun stuttered uneasily.

"Come on!" Cream exclaimed as she picked up her flowers. Bokkun was about to get up and run away until he felt her hand grab his, he started blushing again and had a loss for words.

"We'd better hurry." Cream said as she walked Bokkun through the forest, hand in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>I thought it was kind of cute for a first chapter.. oh, sorry about Cheese having er.. having an attitude, but I couldn't help it, something so cute and adorable acting like that, it's just..I can't resist it! Anyways, I am glad that my writers block is somewhat gone. I might even do a title page for this story, and upload it to DA, if I do I will make sure to let you all not about it. <strong>

**Good bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, I'm back.. hope you enjoy the chapter! This one will be a short one..**

* * *

><p>"Here we are." Cream said as she pulled Bokkun through the door of her house.<p>

"Mama!" She called out as she led Bokkun to the couch, letting him sit down on it. The clank of footsteps were heard until Vanilla came into the doorway from the kitchen.

"Yes dear?" She asked with a gleeful smile, her smile instantly turned into a 'O' shape when she saw the little robot in her living room.

"Doesn't he work for that Eggman?" She asked worriedly. Bokkun turned his head away while Cream nodded.

"Yes mama but he's hurt, we have to help him!" She said very quickly as she pointed to the robots head which was starting to become stained from the dark blue liquid.

"Oh dear, I'll be right back." Vanilla said as she quickly rushed out of the room.

"Lay down, it will help." Cream suggested.

"I already told you, I'm just fine." Before Cream could respond Vanilla came rushing into the room with some towels.

"This should help." She said as she set them down on a table that was in front of the couch. She then left the room to return to whatever she was doing, knowing that Cream had it under control.

Cream picked up one of the towels in her hands and walked over to Bokkun.

"Tell me if it hurts and I will stop." Bokkun nodded, bracing himself with one of his eyes closed. Surprisingly, it didn't sting at all.

"See, it's okay." Cream said as she continued to clean the presumed 'oil'. Soon she was done.

"Thank you Cream, I appreciate it." Bokkun said as he looked away, blushing.

"It was no problem, I am glad you are OK." She said with a smile.

Bokkun shifted nervously in his spot.

"Maybe I should go now.." Bokkun suggested, not really wanting to go, but he knew the longer he stayed that he would make even more of a fool out of himself.

Cream frowned a little, before nodding.

"Okay, just let me tell my mama you are leaving." Cream said as she skipped through the living room and into the kitchen. Bokkun watched as she skipped off, blushing.

_'She's so..'_ He couldn't finish the sentence in his head, instead another voice came into his head, a more dark voice.

_'What are you talking about? She doesn't love you! You're the bad guy!' _His mind screamed at him.

_'Think about it, she's sweet and kind. You're nothing but the bad guy.' _

"Ugh." Bokkune said as he shook his head, trying to get the voice to stop. However, it still came back.

_'I bet that if you weren't hurt, she wouldn't have even gave you a second look. She would have ran.'_

_'Just face it, she only helped you because she's kind like that. She doesn't really care about you.' _

"Stop it." Bokkun growled to himself, but with no avail.

_'She will probably never talk to you after this. She will ignore you, you're the bad guy. She hates you.'_

_'She hates you.' _

_'She hates you.' _

"STOP IT!" Bokkun finally screamed at the top of his lungs as he held his two horns. Cream and Vanilla both happened to be at the door at that same moment.

"Stop what?" Cream asked from her spot at the doorway.

"Nothing.." Bokkun trailed off, shaking his head. He was feeling slightly dizzy, but managed to stay focused.

"You don't look very well. Maybe you should lay down." Vanilla suggested.

"No, I am fine, I have to go now." Bokkun said quickly as he fled across the room, he stopped at the doorway, turning around.

"Thank you for everything, I really appreciate it!" He said very quickly as he made his way out of the room.

"Your welcome dear!" Vanilla called out to him.

Vanilla walked back into the kitchen, Cream hesitated at first but then soon followed after her.

"What do you think that was all about mama?" Cream asked as she stood on a nearby stool, reaching into the cupboards, grabbing a box of oatmeal and handing it to Vanilla.

"Who knows, it's hard to tell with bad guys."

"Mama, I don't think he's really a bad guy. He seems nice once you get to know him." Cream said as she sat at the table.

"Everyone has a soft side, sometimes it just takes time for you to find it." Vanilla said as she turned on the stove and started to cook the oatmeal.

"But remember Cream, he still works for Eggman. Some things will just never change." She said as she patted Cream on the head.

"I guess so.." Cream muttered as she stared at the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>YES! Probably one of my shortest chapters I have ever done, but I am still proud of it! Yaaay! Well anyways, I am sorry for the late update. I have been really busy with art and school, but I promise I am going to try my hardest to update more often. <strong>

**Until then, don't forget to tell me what you think of this story so far, should I end it soon? Or give it another five or so chapter? Tell me what you think.. bye for now!**


End file.
